Toujours ensemble
by Akana-san
Summary: (Histoire située après la fin du manga, donc ne pas lire si vous avez uniquement regardé les animes.) Kyo et Tohru explore leur relation, après la fin de la malédiction. Leur nouvelle proximité annonce le changement de leur dynamique. La vie de jeunes adultes commence, avec les joie et les peines qui vont avec, mais une certitude, ils seront toujours ensemble.


**Note de l'auteur**

Ceci est totalement une indulgence de ma part. Le reboot de Fruits Basket, premier manga que j'ai lu, tient une place particulière dans mon coeur. Kyo et Tohru ont été mes premiers OTP, quand je ne savais même pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Je me fais donc plaisir en écrivant la suite plus mature de leur relation.

**Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu la série en entier, car ma fanfiction est entièrement basé sur la fin du manga !**

* * *

Le fardeau s'était enfin levé. Celui qui avait jusqu'alors emprisonner leur espoir venait de disparaitre. Le bracelet en morceaux en était la preuve la plus évidente. Tohru les avait récupéré. Par respect ? Par superstition? Kyo ne savait pas, mais une chose était sûr, il pouvait désormais la prendre dans sa bras. Adieu la seconde fragile et la terrible douleur de ne pas pouvoir toucher librement l'être aimé. Le bracelet brisé était sur l'autel de leur passé douloureux, qui avait pourtant, par le fils du destin finit par les unir. Désormais, de son poignet allégé, il pouvait l'attirer et savourer cette sensation complètement folle d'avoir son corps fin contre lui. Tohru n'y résistait pas, ses doigts accrochés à son t-shirt étaient preuves évidentes qu'elle avait attendu avec tout autant d'impatience cette proximité. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, ils savouraient d'être l'un contre l'autre. Ils oublièrent le monde extérieur, baignant dans la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs joues étaient moites de larmes: le soulagement et la joie étaient ce qui s'y glissaient.

Après l'avoir relâché, c'est toujours sa main dans la sienne que Kyo prit le chemin vers le dojo de son père. Ce bonheur se devait être partagé. Il y avait de l'euphorie dans l'air. Son poignet nu fut le seul signe qu'eu besoin Kazuma pour le captura dans ses bras. Son fils avait enfin accès à la liberté. Tout les espoirs qu'il avait nourrit depuis qu'il avait prit ce petit garçon sous son aile, prenait enfin forme. Il en tremblait d'émotion, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaira son visage, serrant les bras de son garçon désormais homme libre. Il n'y avait que joie et célébration à avoir.

Rin et Hatsuharu vinrent se joindre à eux, partageant cet événement étrange où ce qui avait façonné leurs entières existences venait de disparaitre. La bienveillance de Tohru, sa plus belle qualité après sa résilience, avait été le moteur de ce changement heureux. L'aimant, le centre de tout, est Kyo l'avait pour lui. Qu'importe qui voulait de Tohru dans leur vie, il savait qu'il avait la priorité. Ce miracle d'être aimé par elle ne pouvait que le faire sourire, malgré que Tohru était capturé par Rin, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce passé si douloureux. Lui, il avait décidé d'embrasser le passé et le futur en choisissant de plus s'en inquiéter car il l'avait à ses côtés. Il avait un présent trop fabuleux pour l'ombrager de haine et de regret, il laissait son lui du passé avec ce type de sentiments. Auprès de Tohru, il avait le coeur apaisé et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Rin avait fini par être dans les bras délicats, avant qu'Hatsurahu n'arrive pour lui montrer qui devait être à ses côtés.

Kyo finit par la récupérer quand la nuit tomba, retrouvant la chemin de la maison de Shigure. Les doigts qui s'entremêlèrent. Les pas sont peu pressés. La main de Kyo qui resta plus longtemps dans les cheveux de Tohru, avant d'oser l'embrasser encore. Ils étaient ivres l'un de l'autre, ayant cette pensée qui revenait sans cesse: « Il/elle est là, à mes côtés ». L'avenir obscure et noire qui guettait Kyo n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. La structure désormais détruire, comme la promesse divine devenue malédiction depuis bien trop longtemps. Rien ne pouvait plus les détruire. Ils pouvaient s'aimer.

La découverte de ce type de sentiment était nouveau et avec hésitation, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. Tohru rendu brave, et surtout n'arrivant à supporter la solitude son lit à le savoir si près, finit par se lever. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faufila dans sa chambre. Kyo rouvrit les yeux, en entendant le bruit du parquet qui craquait. Il vit la petite silhouette se découper dans l'obscurité, oreiller en main. Se redressant sur un coude, il hésita pensant vaguement aux ondes d'Hanashima qui lui court-circuiterai le cerveau s'il pensait à toucher Tohru, mais le regard de Tohru le fit soulever sa couverture, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle se lova à ses côtés, plaçant son oreiller confortablement, essayant de cacher son coeur battant. Ses joues écarlates la trahissait largement. Kyo vient passer ses doigts sur sa joue, capturant sa chaleur, chuchotant dans le secret de la maison:

« Tu m'as manqué aussi »

Tohru écarquillait ses yeux sous sa phrase, se demandant comment il savait, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, embrassant sa paume.

« Je t'ai dis que je voulais être toujours à tes côtés »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, qui ne fait qu'adoucir un peu plus les traits du visage de Kyo. Il se rapprocha, atténuant l'espace entre eux. Contre ses lèvres, le souffle de celle qu'il aime. Ses yeux cherchent les siens dans la pénombre, ses doigts caressaient sa bouche, chaste. Tohru prit sa main entre les siennes, l'éloignant de son visage pour la poser sur coeur, lui faisant ressentir son amour du son battant de son rythme cardiaque. Kyo sentit le tissu doux de son pyjama et les pulsations de ce coeur qui dansait pour lui. Geste intime et pure. Ils s'aimaient.

Tohru passa nerveusement ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, naviguant sur la carte du visage de son amoureux. Nerveusement, elle demanda:

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Kyo ne fit que sourire comme toute réponse, hochant la tête la laissant faire. Timidement, Tohru s'avança. La chaleur sur ses joues ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'elle fermait ardemment ses yeux. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, maladroite mais passionnée. Kyo répondit gentiment à son initiative. Le contact doux de ses lèvres dura un court instant. Tohru desserra l'étreinte de ses mains sur la sienne pour venir l'enlacer, alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos. Elle cacha son visage contre son cou, inspirant son odeur musquée. Kyo passait ses mains sur ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque, avant de dégager les mèches rebelles quand elle releva sa tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une douceur nouvelle, réservée rien qu'à elle et cela faisait chavirer son coeur. Il l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant avec dévotion. Leurs bouches se découvraient progressivement, novice dans la matière de l'amour. Il y avait des envies de plus, mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêt, alors ils restaient enlacé, s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emportent.

Les premiers rayons vinrent sortir Tohru de son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux, surpris par la présence chaude à ses côtés, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait eu l'audace de dormir avec Kyo. Son prince était encore dans les bras de Morphée, la respiration apaisée. Totalement sous le charme, elle le regardait dormir quelques instants avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Elle eut droit à un grognement en réponse et des bras qui vinrent l'emprisonner. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'elle se laissait faire, se blottissant. Kyo enfouit son visage contre sa petite tête, pressant son corps contre le sien. Tohru se mit à rougir très fortement, en sentant quelque chose d'un peu trop dure contre ses cuisses. Elle avait beau être innocente sur beaucoup de choses, elle savait très bien ce que c'était. Se mordant les lèvres, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire dans cette situation, surtout que Kyo n'était clairement pas conscient. De ses petites mains, elle le repoussa gentiment, le tournant de l'autre côté. Tout ces mouvement fini par réveiller Kyo, qui la chercha à tâtons, marmonnant son nom, avant qu'il ne relèva soudainement, raide dans tout les sens du terme. Il venait de prendre très conscience que le matin était là et qu'avoir la femme de sa vie à cette heure-là dans son lit était clairement l'équation parfaite pour que son corps réagisse. Il n'avait que 18 ans après tout. Faisant dos à Tohru, qui faisait poliment semblant de dormir, Kyo marchait en crabe vers la salle de bain.

Seule, dans son lit, Tohru cachait son visage rouge derrière ses mains, essayant de se calmer. Hier, ils avaient été bien sage, mais cette matinée venait de lui faire comprendre que désormais tout les types de proximité physique étaient possibles et ça la perturbait énormément. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour ça, mais juste l'idée qu'elle puisse être à l'origine de ce type de réaction de sa part, lui faisait ressentir d'autres types de papillons dans l'estomac. Kyo revint sur cette pensée, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il était visiblement embarrassé et posa sa main sur la couverture où se trouvait Tohru. Il préféra faire semblant de rien, ne sachant pas du tout comment aborder la question et clairement pas prêt non plus pour cette étape. L'estomac de Tohru se mit alors à résonner fortement, les surprenant tout les deux. Ça donna à Kyo la parfaite porte de sortie:

« je pense qu'il est temps de manger, non ? »

Tohru hochait la tête, se redressant dans le lit. Un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Kyo se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans un baiser léger, tendre. Elle cligna des yeux sous ses lèvres, n'ayant pour réponse qu'un autre de ses sourires, alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la chambre.

« Je descend en premier, pour éviter les questions. »

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, après un dernier regard vers elle. Tohru l'avait fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle était définitivement heureuse.

* * *

_To be continued_

Reviews et critiques constructives appréciées. Beta reader recherché, mp moi si intéressé.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


End file.
